


The Changeling [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Child Abuse, Death, Depictions of Minor Violence, Drama, F/M, Injury, Mostly Canon Compliant, PTSD, Podfic, Podfic Length: Over 20 Hours, References to self-harm and suicide, Slytherin Ginny Weasley, We see Hogwarts under Voldemort's control and all that entails, Women Being Awesome, animal cruelty, canon character death, loss of bodily/mental autonomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Ginny is sorted into Slytherin. It takes her seven years to figure out why.





	The Changeling [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Changeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/189189) by [Annerb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annerb/pseuds/Annerb). 



> **Length (total)** : 21:41:45  
>  **Cover** : [Opalsong](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong)  
>  **Music** : _The Ballad Of Mona Lisa_ by Panic! At the Disco  
>  Thanks to Paraka for hosting!  
> Thanks to Annerb for having blanket permission!

Podbooks | Duration | Download  
---|---|---  
Year 1-4 (chapters 1-4) | 6:11:59 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Harry%20Potter/The%20Changeling,Year%201-4.m4b) (175.1 MB)  
Year 5 (chapter 5) | 5:04:00 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Harry%20Potter/The%20Changeling,%20Year%205.m4b) (143.2 MB)  
Year 6-7 (chapters 6-11) | 10:25:46 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Harry%20Potter/The%20Changeling,%20Year%206-7.m4b) (293.9 MB)  
  
 

Chapter | Duration | Download | Streaming  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 1: First Year | 23:56 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/The%20Changeling/The%20Changeling%20Chapter%201.mp3) (22.2 MB) |   
Chapter 2: Year Two | 43:39 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/The%20Changeling/The%20Changeling%20Chapter%202.mp3) (40.2 MB) |   
Chapter 3: Year Three | 1:33:34 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/The%20Changeling/The%20Changeling%20Chapter%203.mp3) (128.7 MB) |   
Chapter 4: Fourth Year | 3:30:50 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/The%20Changeling/The%20Changeling%20Chapter%204.mp3) (289.8 MB) |   
Chapter 5: Fifth Year | 5:04:00 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/The%20Changeling/The%20Changeling%20Chapter%205.mp3) (417.7 MB) |   
Chapter 6: Sixth Year - Part One | 4:19:57 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/The%20Changeling/The%20Changeling%20Chapter%206.mp3) (357.2 MB) |   
Chapter 7: Sixth Year - Part Two | 1:37:45 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/The%20Changeling/The%20Changeling%20Chapter%207.mp3) (134.5 MB) |   
Chapter 8: Sixth Year - Part Three | 1:33:57 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/The%20Changeling/The%20Changeling%20Chapter%208.mp3) (129.3 MB) |   
Chapter 9: Sixth Year - Part Four | 1:08:21 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/The%20Changeling/The%20Changeling%20Chapter%209.mp3) (94.1 MB) |   
Chapter 10: Sixth Year - Part Five | 1:32:28 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/The%20Changeling/The%20Changeling%20Chapter%2010.mp3) (127.2 MB) |   
Chapter 11: Seventh Year | 13:18 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/The%20Changeling/The%20Changeling%20Chapter%2011.mp3) (18.5 MB) | 


End file.
